


Doyle's new Girl

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Cunting, Dude with a pussy, M/M, Shower Sex, Sorta Straight yet Gay sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Seeing that Abby was evil and Doyle has a broken Heart Zak knows that he has a chance and an idea to make it all better, the only issue is Doyle will date a girl..or who he thinks is a girl.





	Doyle's new Girl

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own the character's of this series, they are owned by their original creator.

Zak Saturday was in a pickle, ever since they had found out his old babysitter/crush was evil and working for his mom’s Ex the family had been upset. But, no one was more upset then his uncle Doyle, the poor man was heartbroken, to find out the women he loved was working for his former boss and betrayed them and left them for dead was too much. The redhead had taken up residence in the Saturday’s home and hadn’t left the guest bedroom since the mission. 

 

Zak took a peek into the room to see his uncle was still in his bed covers blocking his form from view. “This has gone on long enough.” He said. “With Abby showing her true colors this means he is mine!” He said with a small jump for joy. “I knew there was something about her that didn’t feel right i knew it.” He said, he never truly liked Abby he only acted like that hoping that Doyle would notice him and forget her. “Can this day get any better Fisk? Abby is gone and that means Doyle is up for grabs, more specifically my grab.”

 

Doyle laid on the bed in his boxers sound asleep his muscled body covered by a thin blanket. Each pec rising and falling with his even breathing as he slept unaware of his Nephew’s plans.

 

Fisk looked at his brother and grumbled something moving his hands around in a certain pattern. “What do you mean it won’t work?” Zak asked looking at his brother in all but blood. Fisk began speaking and making his hand signs again slowly making Zak’s eyes widen before slapping his forehead. “Man! I forgot! Doyle is completely straight.” He said leaning back against the wall. “There’s no way he would go for me he only dates girls.” Zak buried his face in his hands before pausing.

 

“Or who he thinks is a girl.” He said smirking making Fisk look at him in confusion. “Don't worry about it, I know just what to do to get his attention.” He stood up and quickly dashed down the hall. ‘ _ If this works, Doyle is going to be all mine.’  _ Zak thought with a small giggle.

 

Doyle woke up stretching he stood from the bed a hand lazily scratching his nuts through his boxers as he yawned and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and piss.

 

Zak ran right into the room where his parents stored all the artifacts where he knew the artifact he needed was at. “Let’s see.” He said as he looked among the shelves from each artifact before spotting it. “There you are!” The artifact was a scepter-like object, a long dark pinkish purple crystal in the center, a figure that looked like a woman with bat wings was wrapped around the top with a spiral curled around the handle of the scepter. “The scepter of Morrigan.” 

 

Zak knew this scepter had the power to do many things, according to legend it could drive men and woman crazy with lust, it could change the genitalia of whoever the user wished, and it was going to help Zak get what he wanted to win Doyle over. “Alright, here goes.” Closing his eyes Zak held the scepter into the air chanting softly. The scepter glowed a dull pink color lifting Zak off the ground as the pink light swirled around Zak cloaking his body entirely until not even his shadow could be seen. When the light cleared, Zak was back on his feet and the scepter had stopped glowing. ‘ _ That’s it? Did it work?’  _ he thought to himself. ‘ _ Only one way to find out.’ _ Setting the scepter down he took off out the room towards his uncles, praying that the scepter did as he had hoped.

 

Humming Doyle passed a soapy cloth over every inch of his body making sure to work it into the valley of his pecs and the lines of his abs.

 

Zak raced into one of the bathrooms and closed the door. “Ok ok calm down nothing to be nervous about.” He stood in front of a mirror gripping his pants, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “One...two...three!” he yanked his pants down and snapped his eyes open. When he did he felt his lips pull back into a grin, for there at his crotch was not his usual cock and balls but a cunt. “I-it worked! I can’t believe it worked!” he cheered almost leaping for joy. “There is no way he can resist me now!” he smirked at himself in the mirror. “Doyle you will be mine.”

 

Pulling his pants back up, he felt his phone vibrate pulling it out he saw that it was a text from his mom telling him that she and his father were going to be out for a while longer. A shit eating grin pulled onto his face. “Yes Yes Yes! This is the perfect day!” he said as he licked his lips. “Time to go pay Doyle a visit.”

 

Doyle relaxed under the near scalding spray of his shower unable to hear his bedroom door open.

 

Zak smiled slowly tiptoeing into the room slowly stripping off his clothes as he approached the shower door. He opened it closing it softly and seeing the room was filled with steam he knew Doyle wouldn’t see him, slinking towards the shower he slipped inside. “Hey Doyle~!” 

 

“Little man? What want to share the shower with your awesome uncle” Doyle said with a laugh as he turned the water to a mild temperature.

 

“Oh, sure I wouldn’t mind sharing.” Smiled Zak as he ran his wet hands down Doyle’s toned and muscled back. “That and maybe something else.” He purred slicking his wet hair back as one hand moved down to Doyle lower back. 

“Whoa little man little to straightforward” Doyle said moving away from Zak.

 

“Aw come on uncle Doyle~” Purred Zak smirking. “I mean it’s just you and me in the shower all alone,” he said approaching his uncle. “There’s nothing wrong right?”

 

“Nothing wrong with you having a crush on me little man but I am 100% strai….” Doyle trailed off as he turned and stared at Zak.

 

“Straight? Yeah, I took that into consideration.” Zak said as he moved his hand over his crotch displaying his newly formed cunt. “Well? What do you think? Not to bad right?” he asked confidently only feeling slightly nervous as Doyle stayed at him

 

Doyle could not help but stare at the tight virgin cunt, he licked his lips it looked so inviting but so small would it even fit his cock, at the thought his cock twitched trying to raise it’s head  _ ‘no bad Doyle this is your nephew, your sister will kill you’ _

 

Zak caught the twitch of his uncles cock, he smirked feeling his newly formed cunt tingle. “What’s wrong  _ Doyle _ .” The way Zak purred his name sent shivers down his spine. “You keep staring at me, it’s getting me all excited.” He slid one hand down his chest and towards his cunt rubbing his fingers against it, his body shaking a small feminine like moan escaped him.

 

Gulping Doyle could not stop his cock from going rock hard and pointing it’s fat plum sized head at Zak.

 

Zak’s eyes widen the tingling sensation in his cunt grew as he felt something slide down from between his legs and he knew it wasn’t water. ‘ _ Oh..my..gods! He’s huge!’ _ Doyle’s cock was a monster, it was at least 3 thick and 12 inches, beads of water running down the plum sized head. “W-wow Doyle you must be really happy to see me.” He purred moving closer. 

 

“We shouldn’t do this little man” Doyle said weakly trying to hold back the urge to pound the virgin cunt till it is impossible to ever confuse it with being Virgin again.

 

“Aw but  _ Doyle _ .” Zak purred as he gripped Doyle’s cock running his hand along the shaft while his right hand curled around the head pressing his palm to tease the slit. 

 

“Fuck Little Man” Moaned Doyle before he was able to add “Your ma and Dad will Kill me if they find out” 

 

“Who says they have to know.” Zak pressed himself against Doyle’s body looking up at him. “It’s only you and me here and that means.” Zak dragged his tongue along Doyle’s pecs and teased his nipples. “You can pound my cunt as hard as you want and I can scream your name as loud as I can.” He growled. 

 

“Think about it your cock inside of me, pounding my cunt reshaping it to be nothing more than a toy for you to fuck wherever and whenever you want.” Zak kissed down his chest keeping eye contact as he nuzzled Doyle pubes and ran his tongue along the shaft. “You know you want to.”

 

“Fuck it” Doyle growled Moving to push Zak against the wall and kiss the boy while grinding his cock into the virgin pussy but not entering it yet.

 

Zak moaned arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, his tongue meeting Doyle’s in a passionate make out, his pussy starting to soak Doyle’s cock in its juices. “D-Doyle~” Zak moaned between the kiss as his face flushed grinding his pussy against his cock. “O-Oh please aah.” He squealed. 

 

“Such a fucking Slut” Doyle growled moving his hips back and pressing the leaking head to the soaked pussy before slamming all 12 inches in at once not caring about anything but being in the tight pussy.

 

Zak arched his back pushing his chest against Doyles nails digging into his skin, while his pussy clamped down around his cock taking all 12 inches with ease, he gasped feeling Doyle’s hands grip his ass cheeks lifting him up off the ground pressing his back against the wall while Zak wrapped his legs around his waist. “S-So m-much aah haa sooo big.” Zak rested his chin on Doyle’s shoulder. “H-Hows it feel D-Doyle? Having my tight virgin cunt around your cock~ it's so hot and tight isn’t it? I bet it’s just hugging your cock oh so perfectly.”

 

Growling Doyle sunk his teeth into Zak’s neck as he started pounding the smaller male into the shower wall the warm water running down his back and between his flexing ass with each thrust.

 

Zak’s moans were music to Doyle’s ears, his cunt gripping his cock. “AAaaaah~ haaa! Nyaaaa!” Zak was feeling incredible having Doyle inside of him, fucking him, popping his cherry. “Y-Yesss ooh yess D-Doyle more!” he begged running his nails down his back. “H-Harder! F-faster!” 

 

Doyle could not hold back he had not gotten off in weeks so with a scream muffled by Zak’s neck he filled the boy’s pussy with his thick creamy load, causing it to gush out around the still thrusting cock.

 

Zak squealed feeling Doyle thick hot creamy load flood his pussy his own climax came, as he squirted his juices all over Doyle’s cock while shaking as he was filled up with his cum. “S-So m-much! S-so g-good!”

 

Panting Doyle pulled out cleaned Zak and carried him to the bed after drying both their bodies off to lay on the bed and cuddle.

 

“So this means we're a thing now right?” Zak asked laying his head on Doyle’s chest nuzzling him. “Cause I so want to do that again.”

 

“Yeah, you little slut” Doyle said pulling the blanket over their naked bodies.

 

Zak smirked kissing him. “Your little slut.”

 


End file.
